Perfect Strangers
by InLoveWithDianeAndKurt
Summary: Two strangers, Diane Lockhart, top litigator in Chicago and Kurt McVeigh, ballistics expert and Palin supporter, being at the right place at the right time may end up with them making a life together. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic on The Good Wife. I don't own anything it all belongs to Robert & Michelle King. Hope You Enjoy!

••••••••••••

The music played on as Diane drank the remaining amount of liquor in her martini glass watching her best friend out charming the group of women sitting in a distant booth in the corner of the Californian hotel they were staying at. Signalling to the bartender for another drink, Diane let out a plain sigh, her company for the evening was gone and she was in a state she had no friends in. It was her idea to celebrate as they had just won a case they had been working on for the past eight months and boy was it though.

Swiftly picking up her fresh drink She swallowed a grand amount of alcohol before she turned on her stool towards her friend, who was clearly enjoying the attention and rolled her eyes before turning back towards the bar.

"Scotch please and another one for the lady?" Diane didn't realise the stranger was talking to her until she noticed a brief pause in his order and he was looking directly at her.

"Oh" quickly glancing at her almost already empty drink and over her shoulder at her friend, who had no intention of leaving his new "friends" for now added on "sure why not?" And smiled her dazzling smile. She finally found some company for the rest of the evening.

"Kurt McVeigh" the stranger said offering his hand after ordering their drinks and taking a seat on top of the empty stool next to Diane.

"Diane Lockhart" Diane introduced herself and shook his hand in a polite manner.

"So what brings the top litigator in Chicago here to California?" Kurt said before taking a sip of his liquor and turning to face her.

"I don't know about top but I'm here on a case the 'Grant' murder, have you heard of it?" Diane said still smiling at his comment.

"Well your talk of the small town I come from and you seem like a respectable figure so I think it clearly fits you, and yes I've heard about the 'Grant' murder" Kurt said proudly.

"Really? Talk of the town?" Diane let out a short, laugh, a laugh Kurt already had fallen in love with only after hearing it once and after Diane stopped laughing she continued "I'll admit I'm flattered but why am I the talk of the town?" Diane asked him, who was contently watching her.

"Well because of your work, the way you do your job, the way your so good at it, and many women want your styling ideas" Kurt said still looking at her as she finished the martini she had before he appeared.

"My styling ideas? I'm talk of the town because of my styling ideas?" Diane burst out laughing, amusing Kurt even more not to mention attracting him even more, it was clear he was attracted to her.

"Yup" Kurt bluntly said still watching her.

"Yup" Diane then repeated after him after she stopped laughing before continuing "So you only came by and bought me a drink because of my, styling ideas" Diane started laughing again but it wasn't as long as her previous laugh.

"No, not really I mean your attire is quite nice and suits you, but I came by and bought you a drink, hoping to get to know you" Kurt said honestly and afterwards finished his drink.

"Alright, what would you like to know?" Diane said smiling at the man next to her, suddenly feeling also an attraction to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sarah Palin?" Diane couldn't help but burst out into a fit of laughter and Kurt just sat there smiling at her.

"Mhmm" Kurt just answered her back, his eyes not leaving her shaking figure.

Catching her breath, Diane quickly said "You support Sarah Pallen" before entering a fit of laughter once again causing Kurt to laugh along with her.

"I take it you don't?" Kurt eventually said after he and Diane stopped laughing.

"Course not, but enough about Pallen, I've told you about me and apart from who you support you've told me nothing about yourself" Diane said, curiosity getting the better of her. She hadn't laughed and enjoyed herself like this in months and wanted to know more about the reason she was enjoying herself.

"Well I hate the city so I live about 40 miles out from Chicago, I'm a ballistics expert and I teach a few classes a year, does that sum it up?" Kurt asked her, hoping for Diane to want to know more about him.

"Well for your job life yes what about your personal life, I mean you must have past times, a favourite book, TV show?" Diane asked, as if she read Kurts mind.

"Yes, I go deer hunting, fishing. My favourite book is-"

"Let me guess, Going Rouge by Sarah Palin?" Diane cut him off and a smile began to appear on her face.

"Don't tell me you read it?" Kurt asked amazed that she could already know something about him.

"Dear God no, I was in shopping yesterday after court and happened to pass it by." Diane said before signalling for another drink. "Would you like another?" She then quickly added in before he replied.

"If you don't mind?" Came his simple reply.

"Course not" Diane answered him back smiling.

"Can I get another martini and scotch please?" Diane then asked the bartender who was off getting their drinks immediately.

"But as we were saying Sarah Palins 'Going Rouge' is a favourite and I don't really have an interest in TV." Kurt continued their previous conversation and took a sip of his drink after the bartender returned with their drinks.

"My, were very.. different, if you were to put it that way" Diane said after comparing her life to his.

"I think you'd like the lake I go fishing at, maybe a could take you there someday?" Kurt chanced asking her to go fishing with him, it was worth a try.

"Is that a date you're asking me on?" Diane couldn't help but smile.

"Well I was just asking if you'd like to go on a fishing trip with me someday, if it sounds better as a date, then it's a date" Kurt answered her back honestly and noticed the smile lighting up her face.

"Well then, it's a date" Diane answered him back, causing a smile to appear on his face and she returned it with a bigger one of her own.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You enjoyed yourself last night" Will said smirking as he walked up to Diane, who was waiting in the hotel lobby.

"Yes I did, why jealous I had a better time than you?" Diane said jokingly as she stood up from the armchair she had been sitting on for the past 10 minutes and picked up her small suitcase and handbag.

"Well I wouldn't say jealous but I'm not waiting any longer who was he?" Will couldn't hold back the anticipation anymore and Diane couldn't help but laugh.

"He's a friend" Diane answered him back, Kurt was her friend now, wasn't he, they know most things about each other and they're going on a date in four days time.

"A friend?" Will said not believing her.

"Yes, I have friends you know" Diane answers him back, after all it's her personal life.

"Old? New? Ex?" Will pushed on, hoping to get more out of Diane, this person wasn't just a friend, he knew Diane and her expressions, tones and moods, he wasn't letting up.

Giving him a short glare at the mention of Kurt being an ex she answered him "He is a friend Will, nothing more nothing less, now can we talk about your evening Romeo?"

"Ok, where should I begin?" Will joked and Diane rolled her eyes, she was in for a long flight back to Chicago.

••••••

"Hey here they come!" David Lee called out as Diane and Will stepped out of the elevators. Diane looked at Will and he look at Diane, both of them surprised.

"What's going on?" Diane asked in a surprised tone as David Lee, Alicia and Cary walked up to them along with a few other partners congratulating them.

"Well since you and Will have worked your backsides off for the past 8 months we thought of a 'Congratulation' party." Cary explained and both Diane and Will smiled before thanking Cary, David Lee and Alicia for the surprise party.

"How long have you been organising this?" Will said after he and Diane said their 'thank yous'.

"Well you won the case 2 days ago and after hearing the good news Alicia came to me and said it so here we are" Cary said looking towards Alicia who just smiled at Will and Diane went to hug her, in which she returned

"Thank you Alicia" Diane said gratefully.

"Well stop all the talking and go start dancing!" David Lee broke up the little conversation they created without him, causing them to all laugh including Diane and with out further hesitation they all continued into the large conference room where the party was being held.

•••••

Two hours later, Diane was staring at the full glass of champagne on the table in front of her, before picking it up and taking a sip.

"Hey everything ok?" Will said as he walked up to her, he had been watching her for the past 20 minutes, just staring at her glass of champagne, not paying any interest in anything around her.

Looking up at him she answered "Yes, I'm fine. Why?"

"Diane you've been sitting here for the past 20 minutes staring at your champagne glass, I know something's up"

"I'm..." Diane's attention was diverted when a now-familiar figure walked into to conference room.

"Diane?" Will said slightly worried now.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine, go enjoy yourself it's your party too!" Diane put her champagne glass down on the table and walk past Will.

"Hello"

"Hi, bad timing?" Kurt looked around at the other lawyers, ballistics experts and friends, husbands and wives of the guests at her and Wills party.

"No, not at all, why not join us?" Diane offered.

"You sure you don't mind?" Kurt said as if asking for her permission.

"Of course not! You're my friend, you're a ballistics expert and there's plenty of them in here at the moment" Diane answered him back quickly, regretting she said it so fast, hoping she didn't sound desperate, especially in front of him.

"Ok, what time do these usually end at?" Kurts question came out of the blue and supposed her.

"Oh well it started two hours ago at seven it's nine now usually we'd finish around twelve maybe a few hours later depends on the celebration." Diane explained to him and he nodded understandingly.

"So would you like something to drink?" Diane then asked him as she led him through the crowd towards her table.

"Scotch of you don't mind" Kurt then answered her as he sat on the chair next to hers.

"Ok I'll be right back" Diane then said and Kurt watched her disappear into the crowd.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Diane came back to the table 15 minutes later and placed Kurts drink on the table in front of him before taking a seat next to him.

"Sorry I was so long, I bumped into an old friend." Diane apologised.

"Your fine, go talk to your friend I'll still be here" Kurt said before taking a sip from his drink.

Two things Diane already noticed about him were that he was patient and he could handle his liquor, to her he was a real man, not the type that tried to own women, hit them or use them they pleased, he was a real man.

Smiling Diane relaxed on her chair and said "I am talking to my friend"

And with her reply to his previous statement, his lips curled up and they both clinked their glasses.

••••••

"Hey David, you don't happen to know who that is talking to Diane do you?" Will asked as he watched Diane and Kurt once again enjoy each other's company.

"Who? Oh him, yea that's Kurt McVeigh, he's a ballistics expert who's helping us on a case. Why?" David answered him back watching Will who was watching Diane and Kurt closely.

"I saw him around the firm a few times but never actually got to meet him, is he a good ballistics expert?" Will answered back David with a lie and asked him about Kurt to change his reason to know Kurt.

"One of the best in Chicago"

"Really, well I suppose if he sounds that good he'll be around here more often to work on cases" Will continued his conversation, if he was Diane's friend, so to speak he wanted to know him and if he was anything other than a friend to Diane.

"Yes the only thing is he only works on cases where our client is innocent." David said and Will looked at him.

"Ok thanks David" Will said before walking through the crowd to Cary who was at the other side of the conference room.

"Cary what case is Kurt McVeigh on?"

"He's on the Johnson murder why?" Cary answered him back.

"I knew he was on a case, but not sure which one. Enjoy your night" Will said walking away and disappearing into to crowd again, leaving a confused Cary behind.

•••••••••

"Enough talking Diane, how about a dance?" Kurt stood up and held out his hand for her to take in which she did and he led to the middle of the conference room, where many couples were dancing.

"I didn't think you were the dancing type" Diane said quietly, so only Kurt could hear and they moved along the floor to the song 'Time Of My Life' and he answered her back "Only with the right dancer" making her smile as she looked over his shoulder before he twirled her around and pulled her back to him.

"And how often is it that you find the right dancer?" Diane asked, leaving the words roll off her tongue.

"Not often enough and when I do find one I try my best to hold onto her for as long as I can"

After his answer Diane looked up at him but before she could say anything he bent his head down and brushed his lips against her own and for some reason she couldn't pull away.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Hey guys i know the chapters are short so I'll try to make them longer so I might only get one or two published a day. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 5

When the kiss ended Diane opened her eyes to see Kurt looking at her. She knew he thought she was going to pull away or slap him but she just stayed in his arms and smiled at him, and he returned it.

"I think you have another one up on me" Kurt quietly said as they began dancing again, knowing no doubt they were being watched.

"Oh, really? And what's my one up?" Diane went along playfully, when ever she was with this man she always seemed to just be a different person, if anyone else kissed her out on that floor, she would've knocked them to the ground.

"You're a much better kisser than I am" Kurts answer made her laugh quietly, and hearing her laughter made him smile as they continued dancing to the rest of the song.

••••••••••

Will was standing in the same spot since he saw what happen between Diane and Kurt and when they continued dancing and disappeared into the crowd of dancers on the floor he moved to see if he could find them again only to walk into Alicia.

"Will!" Alicia said surprised, she didn't even see him coming as she was looking at her phone.

"Hey, you haven't seen Diane have you?" Will asked her quickly.

"No, well I saw her on the dance floor about 5 minutes ago and I know that's her table" Alicia said pointing towards the table in which Diane was sitting at with Kurt a short time ago.

"Ok thanks Alicia" Will said before walking past her.

"Your...welcome" Alicia said looking back towards Will who had already disappeared into the crowd.

up to her table where Cary was also sitting Alicia asked "Cary, do you know what's going on with Will?"

"No, why?" Cary asked her as she sat down.

"He's racing through the crowd looking for Diane for some reason."

"He came by about half an hour ago and asked what case Kurt McVeigh was on"

"Kurt McVeigh? Isn't he the ballistics expert on the Johnson case?"

"Mhmm, and when I told him he was off into the crowd again, I don't know maybe Diane and McVeigh had a past and Wills trying to keep Diane away from him?" Cary suggested.

"If he did have a past with Diane, why would Will be worried, they're not having an affair, McVeigh has been around here a few times I got to meet him well not really know him, but if he was in Dianes' past, what would Will be so edgy about." Alicia told Cary who was trying to think of his own reasons.

"Maybe it's not that McVeigh was in her past and that's what Will's worried about. He's worried about what's gonna happen." Cary said as he looked over Alicias shoulder to Diane and Kurt who were still dancing to 'From This Moment' and dancing quite closely too.

Following his gaze Alicia looked over her shoulder to Diane and Kurt dancing and now she understood what Cary was saying.

"You think Wills worried Diane will have an affair with McVeigh?" Alicia questioned already knowing the answer.

"And if they do and we're in court and in need of a ballistics expert to give us a testimony, but he refuses, and then in the end he gives us one, it could come out that Diane bribed him to win the case." Cary explained to her and now they both knew the reason why Will was looking for Diane.

••••••••••

As the song they were dancing to finished Kurt placed his hand on Dianes back and they walked of the dance floor.

"Well now we're even" Diane said sitting down and finished off her champagne.

"And how's that?" Kurt said watching her.

"Well like you said I'm the better kisser, some how, and you're the better dancer." Diane said making him chuckle lightly.

"Ok so now we're even" Kurt finally said in a playful tone.

"Mhmm" Was her simple reply.

"Are you having another drink?" Kurt asked her tilting his head in the direction of her empty champagne glass.

"No, thank you, but would you like glass of champagne or another scotch" Diane looked back towards the liquor table before continuing "if we have any left, that is thanks to David Lee" and her remark made him laugh.

"I'm fine, thank you Diane, so are you looking forward to our full day of fishing in two days time?" Kurt asked her, trying to find something better to talk about than liquor.

"Surprisingly yes, I don't know if it's the scenery or that it's something I've never done before." Dianes answer surprised him and no doubt surprised her, maybe it wasn't because she never went fishing before or the scenery. Maybe it was because of him.

"Diane? You alright?"

"Hmm? yes, I'm fine, are you?" Diane questioned him back.

"Yea, but I need to be going if I'm to get back to the farm" Kurt said standing up and putting on his coat.

"You're driving after drinking?" Diane was worried now, surely he wasn't crazy enough to try to drive forty miles out to the middle of no where after consuming alcohol.

"Course not Diane I'm calling a cab, but thank you for showing you care." Diane felt relieved but stupid to show that she already cared for him especially only after one kiss.

"Kurt it will cost a fortune to get home and come back here tomorrow for your truck" Diane never admitted things easily and she was already admitting to herself and showing him that she was attracted to him.

"I know, but it's worth paying the ride home with money than paying it with your life." Kurt said walking towards Diane before bending down and giving her a small kiss.

"See you Saturday" Kurt said before walking away and out of her sight.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: the clothes I choose refer to Diane's in 6x16 'Red Meat' her top and waistcoat and I know Diane lives in an apartment but I'm just placing parts of her house together as you only really see her living room and notes at the end.

Chapter 6

Saturday came faster than Diane could have imagined. She was looking forward to seeing Kurt again and just breath in some oxygen that wasn't filled with car exhaust, no matter how much she disliked the countryside. It was 8 am and Diane fluttered her eyes open and just lay in her bed. Kurt was meeting her at 9 so she had time to take a shower and get her clothes ready. After spending 10 more minutes in bed Diane finally got up and went into her ensuite to take a shower. Turning on the water she placed her fingers under the hose where the water was falling from until she found the right temperature for her before undressing and entering the shower stall.

15 minutes later Diane emerged in her dressing robe and walked over to her wardrobe to choose her outfit. She took out a pair of denim skinny jeans and cream turtle neck with a brown waist coat and brown boots. After drying her hair she put on her clothes, leaving her waist coat on her bed and put her towels and pajamas into her laundry basket and went downstairs to her kitchen. She checked her phone where she noticed she had a message.

Be there in about 20 minutes,

Kurt.

She checked the time on her phone which was 8:40 and turned off her phone. She took out a glass, filled it with water and walked into the living room and sat on her couch. Taking a sip of her water she remembered she had to call Will and remind him she wouldn't be in for the day in case he forgot so she placed her glass on her coffee table in front of her and walked back into the kitchen and made the quick call to Will and checked the time again 8:50. Diane once again walked back into her living room and was about to sit on her couch again only to hear a knock on her door, so she walked over to her door and opened it expecting it to be Kurt.

"Ms. Lockhart?" The young boy said to a puzzled Diane.

"Yes?"

"These are for you" The young boy said handing her a bouquet of red roses and walked off.

Closing her door and once again entering her kitchen Diane took off the card on the bouquet and opened it.

Dinner tonight? To make sure you don't hate me?

Jack

Jack Copeland? It couldn't be? Diane thought as she opened the ribbon tying the roses together and placed them on the table before picking up the empty vase in front of her and walked over to her sink, put water into it and placed the roses inside. Of all times this had to happen. She has a relationship with a man. It falls through. She meets another man. She's attracted to him. And now both of them are in her life and asking of her. A knock on the door catches Diane's attention and she walks over to it and opens it to Kurt who was about to say something but failed as his eyes couldn't resist but look her up and down and she started to get 'butterfly's' in her stomach.

"Hello" She opens her door wider and goes back with it allowing him inside.

"Hi" He walks in the door and she closes it behind him and he turns to face her.

"Ready?" He calmly asks her.

"Yes I'll just get my coat" She told him as she walked down the hall and the stairs to her bedroom and grabbed her coat, put it on, closed her bedroom door and walked back down the stairs and entered the kitchen and grabbed her phone, placing it in her pocket as she walked out of the kitchen to him standing by her front door.

"Ready?" He asked her again.

"Ready" she answered him back as he opened her door and they both walked out.

Notes: To lesnympheas you asked in review how Kurt knew so much about Diane, well in between chp1 and chp2 Diane tells him about her but I didn't write it to make it look like they were talking longer:) thanks everyone for reading and reviewing my story more to come! All reviews are welcome:)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It would take and hour to get to the lake so Kurt offered to take Diane to breakfast which she gladly accepted. Kurt pulled into a small café and parked the truck. Diane and Kurt got out of the truck and walked inside the café. The smell of coffee and food made Diane realise how hungry she actually was and followed Kurt as he led her to a table for two at the corner of the café. Kurt pulled out the chair for her to sit down and she thanked him before he sat down himself and handed her a menu. After a few minutes Diane looked up at him noticing he was looking at her and not the menu

"Aren't you getting anything?"

"I come in here all the time I know what I'm getting." His answer didn't surprise Diane sure they were in the countryside after all.

She nodded her head as a smile slowly formed on her face before she looked back down at her menu. As a waiter approached the table Kurt asked Diane if she was ready to order in which she was and after the waiter took their order he left the table and the two engaged in conversation before two women approached the table.

"Are you Diane Lockhart?" Diane and Kurt both looked up at the women before looking at each other and then back at the women.

"Yes?" The confusion was noticeable in Diane's voice as she watched the two older women standing next to her.

"Well we've always thought you had remarkable taste in fashion" Diane looked over at Kurt and he looked at her.

"Uh... Thank you" Diane couldn't believe she was having this conversation with these two women, especially about her 'taste in fashion'.

"How do you style so well?" The other woman asked this time.

"I-I.. Well I just" Diane was clearly confused now she didn't buy clothes for this.

"Look she's only wearing denim with a turtle neck and waistcoat and she's gorgeous."

Diane looked at them without talking.

"And tell me how to you keep yourself in good shape?"

"She means your figure and looks."

Diane's jaw slightly dropped and she looked over at Kurt and he drew his attention to her once again.

"Excuse me ladies?" The women looked over at Kurt and he continued.

"Would you please let the lady finish her meal?" Kurt politely asked the women who apologised and walked off.

"Well I'm glad that's over" Diane said sighing as she continued eating her breakfast.

"I thought it was entertaining" Kurt joked receiving a slight glare from her and he chuckled.

"Ha. Ha." Diane sarcastically said as she continued eating.

"I told you the women loved your style."

"I buy clothes I like, not to get attention or to be noticed." Diane shrugged her shoulders as she continued "I just like clothes."

"I can see that" Kurt smiled and she returned it before they both continued their meals.

•••••

Kurt parked the truck and both he and Diane got out and walked down by the bank of the lake as Kurt walked around the back of the truck getting their gear ready.

"It's glorious" Diane said placing her hand over her eyes to block the sun from burning them, it was sunny but also breezy.

"Now you see why I love the countryside"

Kurt said walking up next to her.

"Ready?" He then asked her and she nodded her head before they both continued walking down to the dock.

"So, I'll put on the bait and show you how to cast then you copy ok?" Diane nodded he was the expert in this, not her.

Kurt cast out his line and handed Diane her rod and she waited for him to put on the bait.

"I understand why you like the lake, but why fishing?" Diane asked him as he stood in front of her putting the bait on her hook and he handed her the rod again.

"I find it enjoyable" His answer was simple and he helped her hold the rod in the right way and she cast it out, surprising them both that she didn't throw the rod away instead.

"That was pretty good for your first cast" Kurt complimented her on her cast and placed her rod down next to his.

"Well I'm a fast learner"

"Is that how you're such a good lawyer?"

"I had a good mentor, he was though to get along with but he was good" Diane was referring to Jonas Stern. Boy that man was hard to handle sometimes.

"I don't want to talk about work for now, what would you like to talk about?" Diane was tired of work, no matter how surprising it sounded.

"How about deer hunting?" His answer was quick as if he was gonna bring it up sooner or later.

"Deer hunting?" Diane smiled at him and crossed her arms.

"Yea, it's not about work, just a past time" He reeled in his line and cast it out again.

"Ok deer hunting it is"

Although they were fishing Diane and Kurt ended up talking about deer hunting and before they knew it four hours had past and seven fish had been caught but released again.

"You hungry?" Kurt asked Diane as he set his rod down again.

"Yes" Diane answered him and he walked up the dock to the truck where he took out a cooler and came back down the dock to the wooden table and placed the cooler on top of it before taking out two bottles of water and some sandwiches.

"I hope you don't mind but I didn't know what you'd like so I just brought water and sandwiches."

"They're perfect" Diane said reassuringly before taking a bite of her sandwich and Kurt did the same.


	8. Chapter 8

Diane and Kurt cast out their rods again and continued talking about deer hunting until Diane's line started tugging and Kurt laughed at her as she struggled to reel it in.

"You... know this... isn't... easy" Diane's words were broken up as she continued struggling to reel in her line and Kurt walked up behind her, placed his hands around her and grabbed the rod to help her reel it in.

"He's a big fella" Kurt said before tugging the rod a bit more.

"How do you know it's not stuck in some weeds or behind a log or something?" Diane questioned without looking back at him as they both continued tugging on the rod. Kurt stopped tugging and the line continued moving.

"The fish is fighting against us to stay in the water so the line is moving in response, if it wasn't a fish the line wouldn't be moving" Kurt explained before he and Diane continued trying to reel in the fish on the opposite end of her rod.

"Almost there" Kurt said before continuing "Ok on the count of three we both pull"

"Ok" Diane said before tightening her grip on the rod.

"1...2...3" Diane and Kurt went flying back onto the ground with Diane's head landing on Kurt's chest and his right arm landed over her hip and they both burst out in laughter.

"Where did the rod go?" Diane managed to get out before she continued laughing.

"I don't know" Kurt said laughing all the same.

The two continued laughing and replaying moments of what happened and couldn't help but laugh until they were finally able to get up. Diane noticed her phone was ringing and picked it up without looking at the caller.

"Hello?" Diane said before Kurt replayed another part of what happened and he laughed again.

"Sounds like someone's having fun" Came the voice which to Diane just ruined her moment.

"I did"

"Well dinner tonight?"

Looking back at Kurt who was now packing up his gear after he found the rod that they lost a few moments ago she answered Jack back "Not tonight Jack, I'm busy at the moment, maybe another night?" Diane answered him back hoping he'd believe her, after all she was busy.

"Ok. See you soon" Diane could hear the disappointment in Jacks voice and she wanted to end the phone call before he said anything else.

Diane hung up, turned her phone off and put it into her pocket before walking back to Kurt who was patiently waiting for her to finish her phone call.

"Sorry about that"

"Don't worry about it"

"Wow it's almost six o clock" Diane said surprised how time flew when she was with Kurt.

"Yup, we should start packing up." Kurt said picking up the two rods and his basket filled with all his different baits, in which Diane still didn't understand why he needed so many.

"I'll get the cooler" Diane said before turning away and walking back to the table to pick up the cooler before her and Kurt walked up the dock to his truck and packed up. Diane and Kurt both got in and made small talk for about half an hour until Kurt asked Diane an unexpected question.

"Would you like to get some dinner or a bite to eat?"

Looking at him she quickly answered "Yes, if you don't mind"

"Not at all, do you want to go home and change or are you ok?" Kurts interest in her really surprised her and it made her like him even more.

"Would you mind if I went home and changed, just to freshen up?" Diane didn't know if Kurt would be pleased but she really needed to get out of her jeans.

"Of course not, usually I go home and make my own dinner but might as well take a pretty lady out to dinner after getting her to fish all day and talk about deer hunting." Kurt joked and it made Diane chuckle.

"You like to cook?" Diane eventually asked him to continue their conversation.

"Yes, I enjoy it, well I can't cook everything but a lot of things" Kurt explained and Diane eagerly listened as he told her about all the foods he cooked and she did the same and before they knew it Kurt was watching Diane unlock her door and they both went inside.

"If you'd like anything feel free to help yourself and just make yourself at home" Diane said before disappearing down the hall and up the stairs to her bedroom. Kurt walked over to her fire place and started looking at pictures that must mean something to Diane if she was to have them on show. There was two with Will, who he had met yesterday after he was testifying on a case for him and a girl he didn't recognise. Kurt was still looking at the picture of Diane and her friend that he didn't hear her walk up behind him.

"Kalinda" Kurt turned around to find Diane standing behind him and directing him to the picture he had been looking at for the past few moments and he nodded until she continued "She's our PI or private investigator and a good friend" Diane explained as she put in her other diamond earring that matched her dark blue dress, black stilettos and her black bag.

"You look wonderful" Kurt complimented her and it made her smile.

"Thank you. Are you sure you don't mind dinner? I can always make something myself if you're needed or want to be somewhere else–" Diane rambled on until Kurt placed his arm on her elbow and spoke "I want to take a beautiful woman out to dinner, so are you ready?"

Diane nodded and her and Kurt once again walked out her door and she locked it before the two continued out to Kurts truck.

•••••


	9. Chapter 9

It took only 15 minutes to get to the restaurant and Kurt couldn't help but every few minutes glance at Diane on the way. Well he couldn't help it the woman was gorgeous. Kurt pulled into a free parking space outside the restaurant and got out before Diane to open her door and she thanked him when she got out. The two made their way into the restaurant and over to a table which wasn't too open to unwanted eyes of clients or 'enemies' of Diane's if she hadn't destroyed them yet or maybe old students or people Kurt testified for in cases or even just plain nosey people. Kurt pulled Diane's chair out for her to sit down and pushed it in when she was seated before taking a seat himself. They both picked up a menu and began to study it silently.

"Any idea of what you're going to get?" Kurt asked Diane breaking the silence.

"Mhmm what about you?" Diane answered him back before closing her menu.

"Yes I'm thinking of getting the steak" Kurt answered her back before he noticed a smile on her face.

"I guess we have another thing in common, taste in food" Diane pointed out and Kurt then knew why she was smiling.

"You're getting steak too?" Kurt questioned her surprised.

"Yes" Diane held up a hand and pointed a finger upwards to stop him from saying anything so she could continue "and a martini"

Kurt chuckled at her and she continued smiling until she got up.

"Are you ok?" Kurt asked her slightly worried.

"Yes I'm going to the bathroom" Diane reassured him with a smile and placed her hand on his shoulder as she walked past him to the bathroom at the opposite end of the restaurant.

Kurt ordered his and Diane's meals and drinks and waited for Diane to come back from the bathroom.

"She's pretty isn't she?" An unfamiliar voice made Kurt look up at a unknown face before he answered "Who?"

"Diane?"

"Oh, well I could say more than pretty but yes she is" Kurt didn't know who he was talking to but he took it Diane did.

"I'm a friend of Diane's."

"Well I'm Kurt McVeigh another friend of Diane's" Kurt answered him back taking The strangers hand that he was holding out to shake it.

"You're the ballistics expert that usually testifies for Diane's firms cases aren't you?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I didn't personally get to know Diane until recently but she's wonderful to be around." Kurt smiled whilst complimenting Diane and Jack nodded his head in agreement.

"That she is. I'm sorry Mr. McVeigh but I'm meant to be meeting a friend of mine tonight and I saw Diane walk in and I thought I might pop over to say hello but maybe we can talk another time?" Jack asked and Kurt answered him back

"Sure. Enjoy your night" Kurt said before Jack answered him back

"Yes, you too" and after that Jack was after disappearing and Kurt continued eating his steak that was brought to the table whilst he was talking to Jack. Kurt then looked sideways to Diane who passed him and sat on her seat.

"Sorry I took so long I bumped into a client and–"

"You're fine Diane. Enjoy your steak before it goes cold." Kurt chuckled and Diane picked up her fork and knife and cut into the chunk of meat in front of her before biting the piece she had on her fork and the two made small talk as they ate their dinner and a few times joked and laughed at each other.

•••••

Once they were finished their meals, Kurt ordered another martini for Diane and ordered himself a ginger ale.

"Ginger ale?" Diane questioned Kurt after the waiter left their table.

"I'm driving Diane" Kurt answered her back and she nodded.

After a few moments of thought Diane spoke up "My home is only 15, 20 minutes away if you want to stay in the spare bedroom."

Kurt took his time trying to read her expressions before answering her back "Are you sure?"

After his question there was silence, and then Diane nodded her head and his lips formed into a small smile.

"You know Diane, if you're uncomfortable with it, you can say so." Kurt explained and when she smiled he was sure she understood.

"It's amazing how, understanding you are, I mean friends of mine including Will always need explanations or reasons, you don't" Diane complimented him and he leg out a small chuckle making her smile again. It was a simple smile showing off her perfectly shaped, white teeth and Kurt was in love with it already just like her laugh and presence.

"Well patience is a virtue and I only need reasons or explanations if it's a serious matter." Kurt told her this time making her chuckle.

"So, this isn't serious?" Diane joked and after a few minutes of smiling at her Kurt quickly moved across the table and kissed her taking her by surprise. After a few moments Kurt pulled back and asked her "What do you think?"

"Do you want this to be serious Kurt?" Diane asked him and their eyes locked.

"If you want it to be then yes I do." Kurts answer somehow excited her at beginning a relationship with him but also startled her to know she was serious with some one now, how long it will last was up to them.

"I, I... I'd like to" Diane admitted and he smiled at her reassuringly and it worked, she didn't feel doubtful and in need to worry. It seemed whenever she was with him she was always another person, someone who was more relaxed and as she hated being called it, but she seemed to be vulnerable. She didn't answer him back smartly unless they were joking with each other and he did the same, she felt as if she could tell him anything and trust him with her life, to her it was hard to find someone like him and now she had found him she wasn't keen on leaving him go and he felt the same.

Diane was brought back to reality when she felt Kurts hand hold onto hers and she looked at him and noticed he was smiling and she returned it. Kurt stood up and held out his hand

"Like to dance?"

Diane noticed a few couples out dancing to the music that had come on earlier so she took his hand and he helped her stand up and he led her into the center of the restaurant where everyone else was dancing. Moving in close to him Diane rested her head on his shoulder and they both danced to the music.

•••••

"Did I mention earlier on that a friend of yours stopped by?" Kurt asked Diane as they walked back to their table before both taking a seat.

"No you didn't. Which one?" Diane asked him not really paying any interest.

"Coming to think if it I didn't catch his name actually but he had an accent a strong one too, I think it was Australian" Kurt explained and Diane froze.

"Australian?" Diane tried to ask without trying to sound worried.

"Yup" reaching across the table Kurt took Diane's hand in his making her look up from her glass before he continued in a fake Australian accent "you alright mate?"

Diane burst out in laughter and after a few minutes she slouched back into the seat and threw her head back still unable to stop her laughter attracting the attention of the other guests at the restaurant, well the remaining amount of guests left they had been there for 2 hours just dancing and drinking but still not drunk, they were just two 'new lovers' having an evening out.

"It's getting late, let's go home" Diane said after calming her laughter and not realising she had called it their home.

"Ok, let's go" Kurt said putting some money on the table under his glass and they both stood up and left the restaurant.

•••••

Notes: Big step in their relationship? Yes I know but I thought I outta speed this up a bit. I'm sorry I haven't gotten anything up lately I'm trying to study for exams but I'm still writing when I get the chance. Hope you're enjoying the story and thank you for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting. It's really appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10

Diane and Kurt were walking along the quiet path back towards her apartment. Kurt left his truck in the parking lot of the restaurant as he had a few glasses of bourbon after Diane told he could spend the night at her place.

"You know I love the city at night. It's all lit up and it's just beautiful." Diane said looking around at a few tall buildings that were lit up.

"Just like you" Kurt added and she turned her head looking at him and began to smile "Thank you"

"No thanks needed" Kurt said and it made her smile even more.

"Another thing that's beautiful about you is your smile. It shows up the lights of the city." Kurt said and she looked away from him and bowed her head chuckling.

"I don't think it shows up the city Kurt." Diane answered him back after raising her head to look at him again.

"You don't see it but believe me it does, and I'm not blind. Do you think I'm blind?" Kurts playfulness made her laugh and she playfully hit his arm with her own.

"No you're not blind" Diane then added.

"I will be soon though" Kurt quickly added.

"Oh really?" Diane continued playing along.

"Well with that smile and face I'm surprised everybody in Chicago isn't blind already" Kurt said complimenting her and he received another playful slap on the arm.

"Would you stop it?" Diane then added after she put her arm down.

"I would, but I can't" Kurt explained and Diane playfully rolled her eyes before adding

"Oh no"

The two continued walking and joking along the way back to Diane's home. When they reached her front door Diane took out her keys from her bag and unlocked it before she went inside and Kurt followed her in closing it behind him.

"I'll show you your bedroom" Diane said placing her bag and coat on the couch before walking down her hall pointing to different rooms.

"This is the kitchen, we were just in the living room and here is the downstairs bathroom" Diane said before walking up the stairs and he followed her. Diane then showed him the upstairs bathroom before showing him his bedroom.

"Mine is just.." Diane said walking out the door before turning around facing him again but pointing towards her bedroom "down there"

"Ok. Thanks Diane" Kurt said and she lazily nodded her head and let a small smile appear on her face before she walked out of the room to let him do what he had to and went downstairs into the kitchen to get a glass of water before going into her living room and placed her glass on the coffee table in front of her before she lay down of her couch to watch tv. After a few minutes Diane couldn't help but let her eyes close. She didn't have the energy to get up and walk upstairs and change into her pajamas so she didn't move she just lay there going to sleep on the couch and within minutes she was asleep. Kurt came down the stairs after checking her bedroom to see where she was and found her asleep on the couch so he turned of the tv and gently placed his arms under Diane's back, picking her up and began walking upstairs. Upon reaching her bedroom Kurt didn't turn on her light just in case it woke her up so he pushed her door open with his shoulder making sure he didn't bump Diane off the wall or door and used the light in the hall to see where he was going and walked over to the bed and lay her down on it before gently pulling the quilt out from under her to cover her up only to hear her talking "Kurt?" Diane whispered, slowly opening her eyes and turning her head to look at him.

"You fell asleep on the couch downstairs so I brought you up here." Kurt explained to Diane and she nodded her head.

"Are you ok? You're not thirsty or hungry or anything?" Diane said sitting up and wrapping her arms around her knees.

"I'm fine Diane. Thanks anyway" Kurt said and Diane flashed him a small smile.

"I better let you go to sleep" Kurt said before turning around.

"It's ok, if you want you can stay and talk" Diane offered, lightly patting the side of the bed with her hand and this time he smiled before walking back to the bed and sat down next to her.

"Ok so, what would you like to talk about?" Kurt asked her and she shrugged her shoulders "I don't know"

"Maybe we shouldn't talk" Kurt said and Diane didn't understand him so she gave him a confused lookand he moved in close to her and kissed her.

After that, there was no more talking.

•••••

The following morning Diane woke up and turned around to find Kurt still asleep next to her with his arm draped over her and she smiled before trying to get in closer to him and closed her eyes.

"You ok?" Kurt lazily whispered wrapping his arms around her tightly but not too tight so he wouldn't hurt her and she whispered back "Everything is perfect"

The two fell back to sleep for another two hours until Diane got up without trying to wake Kurt and went in for a shower but came out to find him awake.

"Good morning" Diane said smiling and he smiled back at her.

"Are you hungry?" Kurt asked her and she crossed the room to her wardrobe before pulling out an dark pink ankle-length robe and dropped the towel that was around her slender figure before putting the robe on then tying the sash before going over to the bed and lying down next to him.

"Yes. Now go in for a shower whilst I make us something for breakfast" Diane said getting up only to be stopped by Kurt who placed is hand over her stomach and he pulled her back down making her laugh.

"What do you mean you're making us breakfast?" Kurt teased and she continued laughing as he tiggled her and blew against the skin on her neck.

"Kurt... No.. Stop it!" Diane couldn't stop laughing and squirming under him and he laughed at her.

"Ok...you...you can..." Diane started laughing again and Kurt finally stopped tiggling her.

Leaving out a deep breath Diane finally spoke "You can make breakfast, if you don't tiggle me again. Understand?" Diane's playful threat earned her a kiss before he rolled over and let her get up and fix her robe and then she realised she still had a robe belonging to Jack when he stayed for a night about a year ago and at least he did sleep in the spare bedroom.

"I'll be right back." Diane said walking over to her door and opened it but turned her head looking over her shoulder at him "and I'm not sneaking out to make the breakfast." Diane walked out and he chuckled before closing his eyes. About five minutes later Diane walked in with a blue robe and he opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Would you like to where this?" Diane asked him as she held it up in front of her.

"Sure." Kurt said reaching for the robe and she moved towards the bed to hand it to him.

"What are you going to make for breakfast?" Diane asked him as she sat on the opposite end of the bed to Kurt.

"What would you like me to make?" Kurt asked her as he placed his hand on her leg before placing his chest on the bed and his chin on her thigh and she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Surprise me" Diane said and he smiled at her.

"Alright, I'll surprise you" Kurt said before raising up giving her a kiss and got off the bed before disappearing downstairs and Diane smiled to herself and closed her eyes before falling back onto the bed laughing.

•••••

About 15 minutes later Kurt was downstairs putting the cut up strawberries on the pancakes he made specially for Diane and filled up two mugs with coffee and placed them on a tray before he went upstairs to surprise Diane with her breakfast. Upon reaching the bedroom he opened the almost closed door and found Diane sleeping on the bed and smiled as he walked over to her before sitting next to her and just watched her until she opened her eyes and noticed he was smiling so she returned it before sitting up again.

"Still want your breakfast?" Kurt asked her and she nodded her head with a "mhmm" and he placed the tray on the bed next to her and handed her her mug before taking his off the tray.

"I think this is the nicest coffee I've ever tasted, I mean it's even better than my own" Diane complimented him and admitted to him at the same time.

"Coffee won't fill you Diane." Kurt told as she still hadn't noticed the plate on the tray so he picked it up and held it in front of her.

"Pancakes?" Diane surprisingly said and she smiled at him nodding.

"Are you ok with pancakes or..." Kurt said now feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Yes of course I'm fine with them!" Diane said before putting her arm around his neck and gave him a small kiss.

"They look beautiful" She complimented after she pulled away and he handed her a fork and knife. After eating half of one of the pancakes Diane started coughing making Kurt look at her.

"Kurt I didn't even ask do you want some I mean I'm not gonna eat them all or I can go make you something" Diane blurted out making him chuckle.

"I'm fine Diane I had some earlier. I had to make sure they weren't poisoned" Kurt joked and she laughed at him.

"Ok, if you want some just help yourself." Diane told him and then continued eating.

•••••

Note: To Eduarda (guest reviewer) I know you've been begging for this update so I did the best I could to try and get time to write it through studying for my exams. I'm hoping to get the next one up soon too. I would also like to thank Cherida Dobbyn for continuously reviewing my story and her good wishes in my exams let's hope they work shall we!


	11. Chapter 11

Diane was walking down her hall towards her kitchen in a black pant suit without the jacket and a white blouse with a pair of black stilettos when Kurt opened the door with a shirt and jeans in his hand making her look stop and look at him confusedly.

"I brought a spare set of clothes in case an accident happened while we were fishing yesterday." Kurt explained and she nodded her head before walking into the kitchen and grabbing another mug of coffee before walking back out to him in the living room.

"If you'd like to change you can use the bathroom or change in my bedroom?" Diane offered and he nodded his head before heading upstairs. Diane sat down on her couch and crossed her right leg over her left before turning on the tv with the remote. Flicking through the channels Diane didn't hear Kurt come back downstairs and jumped when he spoke.

"Are you going to work today?" Kurt asked and she nodded her head in a no.

"I don't need to, I've no case at the moment and it's Sunday" Diane said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Have you any plans for the afternoon?" Kurt asked her again and she smiled as she looked up at him.

"No I don't, what about you?" Diane answered him and asked him at the same time.

"What about me?" Catching Kurt off guard made Diane laugh and he shook his head at her playfulness.

""Are you doing anything today?" Diane explained and Kurt nodded his head to a no and then walked over to her and plopped down next to her before placing his arm around gently pulling her to him.

"We could go into town if you want to Diane." Kurt explained and she raised her head looking at him.

"You know that sounds like a great idea because if I don't get you use to my 'taste in fashion' how will you ever buy me a dress?" Diane asked him playfully making him chuckle.

"I'll have to buy you a lot more than a dress Diane" Kurt said making her slightly confused.

"Why's that?" Diane let her curiosity get the better of her.

"Because you're worth a lot more than a dress." Kurt explained and she looked at him in awe until he kissed her and she placed her hand on the back of his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist and back, holding her close to him. If Diane's phone hadn't rang at that moment they would have probably ended up in her bed again but they didn't because Diane was now trying to talk to Jack without losing her temper, he really pushed her buttons last night showing up at her and Kurts table. She hadn't even thought of him since last night or why he had stopped by her and Kurts table because Kurt made her loose her head and forget about everything when he kissed her.

"No, I'm not able to meet you-" Diane walked back and forth in front of Kurt who was just sitting on the couch watching her, and her body.

"I'm very busy at wor-"

Kurt smiled at her as she took a deep breath and continued arguing with the person on the phone and she continued until she just hung up her phone and threw it onto the couch and followed it by falling carelessly onto the couch next to Kurt who was now glad he wasn't the one on the end of that phone.

"Is everything ok?" Kurt asked placing his hand around her resting it on her shoulder and she rested her head on his shoulder before answering

"Yes just a friend who can't seem to leave me alone " Diane explained. She didn't want to lie to him. He had just spent the night making love with her in her bed after they met a week earlier at a bar in California, went fishing yesterday and had dinner last night. She never had and probably never would have done that with any other man, but something about Kurt just made her forget about reality as if she was living in a dream world were everything was the way she wanted it and he was the only one who could help her get to that world. Until they were really serious Diane wasn't going to tell Kurt about her past with Jack although if Jack made an appearance to talk to Kurt like last night who knows where else he'll show up.

"Diane?" Kurt gently said her name making her raise her head from his shoulder and look at him.

"Yes?" Diane's answer had a slight tone of worry in it but she tried to disguise it the best she could by giving him a small smile.

"I was talking to you but I don't think you even heard a word I said." Kurt explained and she felt guilty for thinking about Jack when she was wrapped in the arms of another man who she already cared for and he felt the same for her.

"I'm sorry it's just, that phone call-"

"What do you do to take your mind off of things like this?" Kurt asked her carefully watching her.

"I don't know. Work, exercise, shop. Why?" Diane asked him after answering his question.

"Go get your coat we're going shopping." Kurt said standing up and pulled her up with him.

"What do you mean we're going shopping?" Diane asked him confusedly.

"What I mean is we are going shopping" Kurt said still holding her hands.

"We're going shopping?" Diane asked him a smile spreading across her face.

"Yes we are so if you don't get your coat I'll have to go look for it myself." Kurt said to her and she laughed at him.

"I can't believe you're taking me shopping" Diane said playfully mocking him and he chuckled.

"Well believe it because it's happening now where is your coat?" Kurt asked before turning around and walking towards the stairs.

"I don't need one it's warm enough outside today." Diane said pointing out her window to the sun shining and he walked back towards her.

"What if it rains?"

"You'll just have to buy me a new coat then won't you?" Diane teased and turned around to pick up her phone before walking past him planting a quick kiss on his cheek and disappeared up her stairs where he heard her heels clicking off the floor about him as she moved around her bedroom and when he heard the clicking getting louder he walked towards the door where she met him with a small black shoulder bag where she had her purse, phone and some make-up .

"Ready Ms. Lockhart?" Kurt teased and she smiled.

"Of course Mr. McVeigh. The thing is... Are you?" And with that Diane walked out the door and Kurt laughed at her.

•••••

"You hungry?" Kurt asked as he and Diane who had her hand looped in between his arm walked along the busy streets of Chicago.

"Yes I'm starving" Diane told him and he placed his other hand over hers and they continued walking as they decided where to get something to eat.

•••••

Hey guys sorry this is up a bit late.. But good news I'm finished my exams tomorrow so I can write as I please! I'd also like to say if anyone has an idea of a fanfic or a wish for me to write a fanfic on any of Christine's characters just review or DM me I think you all deserve it! Lots of love xx


	12. Chapter 12

"You up for dessert?" Kurt asked her and she chuckled.

"Kurt it's only half eleven in the morning" Diane told him and he nodded his head.

"Yes it is. So would you like dessert?"

Diane laughed attracting some unwanted attention but they didn't notice.

"Ok I'd like to get... there isn't anything that's really healthy is there.." Diane was talking to herself as she read over the menu looking for a 'healthy' dessert.

"Diane you just had a _salad_ and have a perfectly healthy diet. Eat something with sugar for once!" Kurt told her playfully and she laughed quietly at him.

As Kurt called a waiter over to their table and told them what he wanted Diane continued scanning the menu.

"I would like the strawberry cheesecake please?" Diane told the waiter who hurried off to get them their food and returned with it a few minutes later on and the two were eating in silence until Kurt spoke up

"So any specific shop you'd like to visit?"

"Of course... All the expensive ones!" Diane joked and he chuckled at her and took another bite of his cake and she did the same. The two finished their desserts and Kurt paid for it before they began walking into town. When Diane came across her favourite shop she almost pulled Kurt in the door with her and immediately began scanning the dresses as he just watched her.

"What do you think of this?" Diane asked him pulling out a blue dress reaching just below the middle of her thigh and had long see-through sleeves.

"I think it would look good on you." Kurt gave her an honest answer and she put the dress in one hand and continued scanning the racks with the other.

"There is a men's clothes department too if you'd like to go have a look." Diane told him and he just stayed where he was and she looked at him.

"I have better things to look at."

Diane felt her face getting warm so she looked away and he started chuckling to himself.

"Which one do you think?" Diane asked holding up the blue dress and a purple one that was the same length but had long sleeves that weren't see-through.

"Which one is more expensive?" Kurt asked and she looked at the blue dress and he walked over to her and took it out of her hand.

"Well then this is the one I'm buying." Kurt said and shocked Diane.

"Kurt you're not buying me a dress! I buy my own clothes."

"Well you can buy them another day I'm buying these." Kurt took the purple dress out of her other hand and walked past her with her almost running behind him.

"You're not buying my clothes!" Diane said as he continued walking.

"Yes I am." Was his simple reply and he got into the queue.

•••••

"Those dresses cost a fortune Kurt. You shouldn't have bought them." Diane said feeling guilty when he handed her the bag with her new dresses in it.

"Nothing is ever too expensive when it comes to you." Kurt said and she took the bag smiling at him.

"Thank you." Diane said giving him a kiss and taking his hand looping her own in his as they began walking again.

"What will we do now?" Kurt asked after a few minutes of a comfortable silence.

"I really don't know." Diane answered him. She didn't expected to go shopping today especially with him or have him buy her lunch and two very expensive dresses.

"We can go have a look in a few more shops of you'd like?" Kurt suggested.

"Sure. Why not?" Diane answered his suggestion and they began walking to her next favourite shop.

•••••

Diane walked into her apartment with Kurt behind her and she put the bags into her couch.

"I can't believe you bought me everything today." Diane said walking over to him and took his coat from his hand to hang it up.

"I told you I don't care when it comes to you." Kurt said watching her.

"Are you... Um... Never mind." Diane walked towards the couch, picked up her bags and walked up stairs where Kurt heard her heels on the floor above him again and decided to find out what Diane wanted to ask him so he went upstairs to find her with the blue dress on and a black pair of heels.

 _Wow she's got some figure._

Kurt knocked on her open door and she turned around to find his eyes looking her up and down and she got butterflies in her stomach again.

"You look beautiful." Kurt complimented her before continuing "What were you going to ask me downstairs?" Kurt crossed the room to stand in front of her.

"Oh it was nothing–"

"Diane?" Kurt pushed on.

"Are you going home tonight?" The question surprised him but surprised Diane even more. It was as if she was asking him to stay with her and she never did that.

"Yes." Kurt's answer some how upset her but she didn't let it show.

"What time are you leaving?" Diane didn't want to sound desperate to have him stay so she moved across the room to her closet and put the purple dress and heels she already tried on into her wardrobe and went into the ensuite before coming out in her silk ankle length robe with the blue dress in her hand to put it into her wardrobe next to her purple dress.

"I don't want it to be me leaving Diane," Kurt's words confused her and she looked back at him approaching her.

"I want you to come with me." Kurt said and she suddenly felt giddy but swore she wouldn't let it show so she just smiled at him.

"I can't leave here I have work tomorrow." Diane pointed out chuckling.

"Yes you have work tomorrow, but you're the boss of your firm.."

Kurt pointed out what she already knew and was very proud of.

"Yes?..." Diane asked.

"I didn't think bosses were told what time to come in to work at." Kurt said making her laugh.

"No I'm not and since I have no case.. I don't know why I shouldn't stay at your place tonight." Diane said and Kurt was surprised she said she'd actually stay the night at his farm in the country.

"Well if I were you I'd start packing now because it will take us about an hour to get there which means it will be about half three when we arrive." Kurt told her and she nodded her head and turned back to her wardrobe.

"I'd bring a jeans in case we go for a walk around the farm." Kurt told her and she put her denim jeans and a pink t-shirt into her small carry bag before asking him

"What will we be doing there exactly?"

"Well we could go horse riding or for a walk around the small village nearby–"

"God I need to bring something suitable." Diane said hurrying back over to her wardrobe and pulled out a simple black dress with a yellow and orange design in the middle and three-quarter length sleeves along with her pair of black heels.

"These will do." Diane said once again walking back to the bag on her bed.

"Diane..." Kurt walked up to her.

"What?" Diane said walking over to her drawer this time to get her night garments and walked back to her bag and put them in before zipping it close.

"You will look perfect in a jeans and T- shirt." Kurt reassured her and she nodded her head.

"Well you hardly think I'm gonna wear a jeans and T- shirt to dinner do you?" Diane said and grabbed her bag before walking out of her room and downstairs.

"Woman's got a point." Kurt said laughing and he followed her downstairs.


	13. Chapter 13

It took them like Kurt said an hour and a half to get to his farm and when Kurt pulled into his drive getting out before Diane to open her door for her.

"Thank you." Diane said throwing the strap of her bag over her shoulder as she got out before he closed the truck door behind him and led her into the house.

After showing her around like she did for him only yesterday Diane went up to his room and put her bag on his bed before sitting on the edge of it.

"Everything alright?" Diane looked at the door and saw Kurt walking in towards her.

"Yes, everything's fine." Diane reassured him only realising that when she stood up her face and body were only a few inches away from his and she cleared her throat before sitting on the bed again.

"What are we doing so now that we're here?" Diane genuinely asked and he sat next to her on the bed.

"Well I've got horses of you'd like to go riding, we could go for a walk around the farm if you want or there's another option you may not like so we won't do that." Kurt told her and she looked at him before elbowing his ribs gently.

"What won't I like?" Diane asked and he looked at her before answering.

"Shooting."

It took Diane a few minutes to realise that he was offering to take her shooting.

"Shooting? I mean... What?"

"Diane we don't have to if you don't want to." Kurt reassured her but she continued

"What I mean is what will we be shooting?"

"Targets out back."

"Targets?" Diane was surprised she thought he meant animals or something.

"Yup. Maybe at about six we could go out for a walk and some dinner in the town nearby." Kurt told her and she smiled.

"I'd like that." Diane said as he put his arm around her and she put her head on his shoulder before leaving out a content heavy breath. As if she forgot where she was and just remembered Diane sat up properly surprising Kurt and she stood up and began ruffling through her bag taking out her dress and heels laying them on the end of the bed so the dress wouldn't be crumpled when she would be wearing it later.

"So what will we do?" Diane asked taking out a coat to put on and he stood up and took her hand.

"You decide." Kurt answered leading her downstairs.

"Shooting." Diane couldn't believe what she said and he just looked back at her smiling and nodding his head.

"Ok. Would you prefer a hand gun or shoulder gun or have a look at them yourself?" Kurt asked as he walked over to the door that he slid across and she just watched him.

"What's the difference you hold them all with your hand don't you?" Diane asked him as she approached him waiting for her at the door to where he kept all his guns.

"But you hold them in different positions of use a different part of your arm more than your hand with a certain gun." Kurt explained and Diane nodded. She knew she was better staying silent since she didn't know much about guns only that they kill.

Walking into his lab Diane looked around at all the different lab equipment half of them she never heard of or saw before and she followed him over to the door in which he came out of with a small hand gun and a small box of bullets in each hand.

"You can shoot this can't you?" Kurt asked her and she looked at him.

"Yes." Her reply was simply and when he pushed the unloaded gun into her hands catching her off guard causing her to take a step backwards so she wouldn't lose her balance he walked past her and grabbed two pairs of safety glasses looked back at her.

"Ready?"

"I.. well.. yea." Diane stuttered. She knew she wasn't ready.

"Ok then let's go." Kurt said and she walked behind him as he brought her out to where all his targets had been set up.

"Wow. I didn't expect this." Diane admitted and he took the gun from her hand loading it as she looked at the different targets.

Putting the gun into her hand Kurt stood behind her and helped her hold it.

"Now gently pull the trigger and aim for the centre of the target." Kurt instructed and she did as she was told causing a loud bang to echo the area of the farm and he took the gun from her hand.

"First time? "Kurt asked and she looked at him nodding his head in the direction of the target with a little hole is the centre.

"Yes."

"Well you have a good aim for your first time shooting a gun."

"Thank you." Diane said looking at the other targets.

"Wanna go again?" Kurt asked offering her the gun.

"Alright." Diane said taking the gun and shooting again without his help this time getting it in the centre of another target.

"Your an expert." Kurt said and she laughed.

"I doubt that."

"You are."

"Are you gonna shoot?" Diane asked him then and he shook his head.

"Why not?" Diane asked again and he walked towards her.

"Because I want to take you into town now instead of waiting another hour." Kurt told her.

"Ok I have to go change." Diane said and he unloaded the gun putting the remaining bullets into the box and taking her glasses from her and she walked off into the house to get changed.

•••••

Fifteen minutes later Diane was walking down the stairs with her dress and heels on and her hair and make up done.

"You're gorgeous." Kurt said and she smiled.

"Thank you but this is nothing. I don't want to be showing off or anything." Diane explained as she walked down the last two steps on the stairs and Kurt walked towards her giving her a short kiss.

"Ready to go into town?" Kurt asked when he pulled away offering her his hand and she smiled as she took it and they walked out of the house, got into his truck and drove into the nearby town.

•••••

Kurt parked the truck next to the footpath that had an even nicer lake than the one they went fishing at and they both got out of the truck closing the doors behind them.

"It's nice isn't it?" Kurt asked as they walked onto the footpath and took a hold of her hand as they walked and she just looked at the setting sun on the lake.

"Nice? Kurt it's gorgeous." Diane said and he smiled as she continued looking at the lake.

"There's usually swans and ducks here but it's to late for them to come out."

"It's even nicer than the one we were at yesterday." Diane said and she looked at Kurt.

"I know. But do you know what's even nicer?" Kurt asked and she continued looking at him.

"You." Kurt said and they stopped walking before he lowered his head giving her a kiss and she put her hands behind his neck with his on her waist until they heard some people walking along so they broke apart and continued walking hand in hand for another twenty minutes.

•••••

I'd like a steak and a glass of red wine please." Diane said and she started talking to Kurt about places that she would like to go. She never thought of him wanting to go to Costa Rica.

"I don't think of places to go really Kurt I don't get a chance to go anywhere with work. But I don't mind." Diane told him and he stayed quiet.

"Is something wrong?" Diane then asked and he moved across the table again and kissed her. He was making that quite a habit lately.

"I guess not." Diane said as she exhaled when he pulled away.

"I don't see anything wrong." Kurt told her and she shook her head smiling to herself.

After a few minutes of talking again their food arrived and they both ate in silence making a few comments every once in a while.

"You were right." Diane said when they were finished their meals and took a sip of her wine leaving her hand on the glass as the put it on the table.

"About what?" Kurt asked and she answered him back.

"The steak."

"Oh right. I don't lie." Kurt told her and she smiled at his honesty.

"Well you've proved that by telling me this place makes the nicest steaks and I have not been disappointed."

"Well I hope to never disappoint you Diane." Kurt said reaching for her hand and she nodded her head before picking up her wine glass with the other hand and took another sip.

"Would you like to go dance?" Kurt asked as he stood up and offered his hand like always and she took it leaving him lead her out to the floor and began dancing along with the other couples.

•••••

It only took them a few minutes to walk home since Kurts house was close to the town so the two walked in the door of his house and into the living room where they cuddled up on the couch watching TV. After about ten minutes Diane got up and told him she was going up to change so he just nodded and she disappeared up the stairs into his bedroom. Taking out her night garments and putting them on along with her robe she took the bag off the bed and put it underneath it before walking back down stairs.

"Kurt?"

"Yea?" Kurt made her jump by coming out the door next to the stairs in which she was still standing on.

"If you don't mind I'd like to go to bed but you don't have to come up with me so if you're doing something now don't worry I'm not going anywhere." Diane told him and she went back up stairs, took off her robe and got into the bed leaving the lights off. After closing her eyes and getting comfy Diane felt Kurt get into the bed next to her and she opened her eyes to find him pull the quilt up over him and over her so she wouldn't get could through the night. Lying on his side Kurt put his hand out leaving it rest on her hip and she moved in closer to him leaning her head against his chest and the two fell asleep in that position.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Diane woke up to find Kurt wasn't lying next to her so she sat up with her arms behind her back supporting her waiting to see if she could hear some noise but when she didn't she pushed the quilt off her and swung her legs off the bed. Putting on her robe Diane walked down the stairs as she tied the sash on her robe and made her way into the kitchen to find Kurt pouring coffee into the mugs in front of him and turn around noticing Diane standing in the doorway fixing the sleeve of her robe and he smiled.

"Good morning." He was the one to start the conversation.

"Morning." Diane answered him back and he walked towards the table to put the two plates of food down.

"I made us breakfast." Kurt said nodding towards the plates and she smiled as she walked towards the table.

"Great I'm starving." Diane said sitting down as he brought their mugs of coffee over and placed one next to her before placing his own down and sitting across from her.

"What time are you leaving for work at?" Kurt asked and she looked at her watch realising that she forgot to take it off last night.

"Well it's just gone nine if I'm quick I could be in the office for about half ten, maybe eleven." Diane told him before taking a bite of her toast.

"Ok.." Kurt had another question to ask her but he didn't want to make her angry so he just started eating his breakfast again until they heard Diane's phone ringing.

"Sorry." Diane said as she stood up and walked up the stairs to her phone and took it out of her bag before answering as she walked back down the stairs.

"Hello?"

"Hey Diane I was calling to see if everything's ok?" Will asked her and she smiled since she knew why he was calling.

"Yes I'm fine I didn't sleep well last night so I slept in but I should be in soon maybe about half ten." Diane explained and she could tell he was leaving out a sigh of relief.

"You know don't you?" Diane asked seriously and she stopped walking.

"Why didn't you tell me Diane? The guys dangerous." Will asked just as serious and explained what she knew already.

"Will he's been out on parole for months. At the start I was worried but I'm fine. I don't think he's going to come after me after such a long time." Diane tried to reassure him.

"Where are you now?"

"At home where else?" Diane tried to not let anything slip about her and Kurt to Will, just for a little while.

"Ok. I'm calling you at eleven if you're not here by then." Will said and she rolled her eyes.

"Now you understand why I didn't tell you." Diane said hanging up before Will could say anything else and walked into the kitchen to find Kurt still sitting at the table eating.

"Sorry about that things are getting out of hand at work." Diane apologised and he nodded his head.

"No need to apologise Diane just eat so you have energy to keep everything from getting out of hand at work." Kurt ordered her to eat but said it playfully to keep their conversation going, and not to upset her although it would probably annoy her.

"You know I think I rather like you." Diane said with a smile and she earned a chuckle from him and they both continued eating.

•••••

"Good afternoon Miss Lockhart." Diane's assistant said as Diane walked past her and gave the young girl a smile before answering "Hello Stephanie."

As Diane entered her office and walked around her desk placing her bag on the floor beneath it she was about to sit down until she heard her assistant speak to her causing her to look at her.

"Miss Lockhart there was a Jack Copeland after calling about azan hour ago." Stephanie told her causing Diane to almost roll her eyes.

"Is that all Stephanie?" Diane asked finally sitting yet still watching her assistant.

"Yes Miss Lockhart." Stephanie said nodding and Diane have her a small smile with a "Thank you" before Stephanie left her to her thoughts until she got up walked over to Will's office to find him with his back to the door on the phone.

"I don't care I want you to find the guy and keep an eye on him."

"Look the guy's dangerous and I'm not letting anything happen to Diane."

"He's the one."

Diane's eyes almost rolled to the back of her head when she understood what he was talking about.

"Ok. If you find anything let me know. Remember do not mention to Diane I'm looking into this guy. Thanks Percy."

Diane quickly walked back out of his office but walked in again as if she just entered and hadn't heard anything.

"Diane." Will said and she acted as if she knew nothing. She herself knew she was a pretty good actress.

"Good morning."

"Well it's actually afternoon Diane." Will said grinning as he showed her his watch and she looked at her own noticing it was almost twelve o clock– an hour later than she should have been. Well it wasn't her fault that Kurt was irresistible and that they ended up in bed again... Well maybe it was partially her fault as she gave in to easily, something very rare for thee Diane Lockhart.

"Why are you grinning?" Diane asked looking at him and he stayed silent for a few moments which slightly agitated her.

"I rang you're house phone at eleven Diane, just to make sure you were ok.. But you didn't pick up, meaning you weren't at home."

Diane wanted to tell him mind his own business but seeing the little boy coming out of him was entertaining.

"Are you jealous I was with someone last night?" Diane asked him grinning after his grin disappeared.

Damned woman always has a comeback.

"What's his name?" Will shouted as Diane walked out of his office grinning to herself.

He never learns.

•••••

"You're serious?" Diane said scoffing slightly.

"Yes."

"Kurt there is no way I'm going to– what is it even called?" Diane asked honestly she had no interest in Sarah Palin or whatever it was to do with her. She was all for Obama.

"Sarah Palin's debate on the back street abortions."

"Kurt even if I wanted to which I certainly do not I couldn't go. I told you things are getting hectic around here."

"I'll make you a deal,"

"A deal? Kurt come on look here it is, I'm. Not. Going." Diane said beginning to get agitated.

"It's not about going it's about not going." Kurt partially explained and she raised her eyes up to look at the ceiling trying to understand what he had just said.

"What?"

"You don't come to see Sarah, I don't go to see your man Barack when he's got himself a debate."

"I never said I wanted you to come to one of his debates. And even if I did, you'd come out sulking knowing he did and will do a better job than your girl Palin." Diane knew she was winning as so did he so he finally gave in.

"As long as I can take you out to lunch you don't have to come."

"Are you trying to buy you're way out of this Mr. McVeigh?" Diane playfully asked and he smiled at her question.

"Well did you buy it?"

"If it was anyone else no but it's you so yes."

"Are you doing anything right now?"

Kurt's question somehow caught her off guard.

"Not at the moment why?" Diane asked and his reply shocked her even more.

"Because we're leaving now." That was the only answer Diane got before he hung up and she took her phone away from her ear and looked at it before looking up at him walking in the door of her office.

"Long time no see." Kurt said and closed her door behind him.

"Very long time." Diane said standing up, smiling at him.

"So how are you?" Kurt's question made her chuckle and she answered him back

"I'm hungry and you?"

"Well since we're both hungry lets go get something to eat." Kurt said and she bent down to pick up her bag.

"Where would you like to go so Miss Lockhart?"

"How about Clancy's?"

"Sound good to me." Kurt said as they both walked into the elevator with the doors closing shortly after they got in.

"Did I say you looked gorgeous today?" Kurt asked and she looked at him.

"Yes earlier this morning." Diane reminded him and he shook his head.

"And did I give you a morning kiss?" Kurt asked and she fought the urge to laugh.

"Yes Kurt a lot of them." Diane reminded him again.

"What about an afternoon kiss?" Kurt asked and before she could answer he had his arm around her waist and had her body close to his as he gave her a gentle kiss but before they could pull themselves away the elevator doors opened and no other person was standing there apart from Jack Copeland.

•••••

Notes: taken me a while to update and in sorry about that. Thank you for the reviews and the followers & people who favourited my story. I hope you're enjoying it. I'm sure you'll be glad to as I am even though I brought him into this story the next chapter is Jacks last. This is going a bit slow I know I might try to speed it up if you think it's wayyyy too slow then let me know and I'll try and get to work and making it go a bit faster.

Thank you, InLoveWithDianeAndKurt


	15. Chapter 15

"Jack?" Diane said after a few moments of an awkward silence. What the bad part was that Kurt didn't know about Jack and Jack didn't know about Kurt– well he didn't know he and Diane were serious he only saw them out for dinner one night. As Kurt looked at the stranger– the stranger he knew from somewhere but couldn't place where he had seen him–looked back at Diane and he could tell she knew him but he could also see how tense her shoulders had become. Stepping out of the elevator with Kurt following her Jack spoke up

"Hi Diane. I was gonna pop in and say hello."

"Well hello." Diane said and she noticed he quickly glanced at Kurt and she knew the awkward part was coming.

"Kurt this is Jack, an old friend of mine." Diane explained and Kurt nodded as he looked at her before having his attention diverted to Jack who offered his hand to shake so being mannerly Kurt shook Jacks hand but didn't miss the look Jack gave Diane as he put his hand down by his side again so it was then Diane decided it was time to just say it.

"Jack, Kurt and I are in a relationship." Diane said and Kurt looked at her so she glanced at him before turning to Jack again who began to speak

"Oh well I'm happy for you Diane. So I take it you're going out for lunch?" Jack said and Diane nodded with a "yes."

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting. Enjoy your lunch." Jack said and Diane smiled before looking at Kurt who walked past Jack and took a hold of her hand and they interlocked their fingers in which Diane really didn't like holding hands in public just like she didn't like kissing in public but for some reason she didn't mind when it was Kurt. Sure they were walking around town yesterday with their arms linked and she didn't care who saw them although she didn't want many people finding out just yet but half the people in the city probably already know from going out to dinner, breakfast and now lunch with him, going shopping and walking around town with him and even having him come to her office for her and Will's 'Congratulations Party' where many people obviously saw them dancing and once again kissing at the table– and when they were dancing.

As the two walked along eventually leaving their hands out of each other's grasp and not uttering a word Diane finally spoke up

"Kurt?"

"Hmm?" Kurt hummed as he looked at her to find her looking at him but she stopped and turned to face him so he did the same.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Kurt said a little too quickly and began walking again only to have Diane grab onto his upper arm from where she was standing causing him to stop and walk back to stand in front of her again in which she was looking up at him.

"Diane,"

"Kurt what is it?" Diane cut in seriously looking at him.

"Diane–"

"No Kurt we were fine talking to Jack and when we walk away holding hands in all we just pull away from each other and don't bother talking? To me Kurt our definitions of 'fine' are completely different." Diane said not once breaking eye contact with him.

"He was the person you kept ignoring the phone calls from wasn't he?" Kurt asked calmly as he gently pulled her forwards until they were both standing next to the wall of one of the many shops on the street in which the were standing in the middle of have a conversation.

"He was. But I ignored the calls because I wasn't interested in him I was interested in you."

"So I take you were more than old friends?"

"We went on a few dates but he didn't matter to me."

"Ok."

"Ok? Kurt there must be something else since you wouldn't be so upset because of him calling me a few times."

"It's non of my business but were you two serious?"

"Well, I-I don't think so,"

"Diane did you and that man have a serious relationship with one another is all I'm asking?"

"No well not to me anyway."

"So you didn't have feelings for him?"

"That's what is upsetting you? You're afraid I still have feelings for him?"

"So you did have feelings for him, and no Diane I'm not upset."

"Yes you are. You feel threatened by him." Diane said and Kurt shook his head.

"Diane do you know how awkward it felt to be around someone you may have had a relationship with?" Kurt asked and she rolled her eyes.

"No I don't but–"

"Did you sleep with him?" Kurt asked bluntly and Diane's jaw-dropped.

"Excuse me?" Diane asked barely above a whisper and didn't even blink.

"Did you sleep with him?" Kurt repeated and she glared at him before answering.

"What business have you asking me who I have and haven't slept with?" Diane asked bitterly and he sighed.

"Diane how would you like it if I introduced you to a woman I had a serious relationship and slept with?" Kurt asked and she could feel her heart sink to her stomach.

As Kurt watched her he saw her eyes going from side to side as she thought and he knew he had gone too far.

"Diane I'm sorry," Kurt said stepping forward and she stepped back from him and he continued "I shouldn't have asked you about your personal life."

Diane tried to speak but the words failed to come out so she just nodded her head.

"Diane?"

"Kurt I need some time." Diane said and he shook his head vaguely.

"I've gotta get back to work." Diane said finally letting her eyes meet his.

"Ok." Kurt said and she reached up and barely let her lips touch his cheek before walking away and he watched as she disappeared into the crowd of people walking along the busy street.

•••••

Sorry took a while to update. I have no motivation at all :( I don't think anyone's even reading this anymore so I might as well not bother saying it but enjoy. Reviews are welcome.


	16. Chapter 16

Diane got back to the office and kept her mind off her and Kurts argument by working but every once in a while she felt like picking up the phone a dialling _his_ number but refused to give in.

Hours had past since their 'conversation' yet she didn't realise.

"Knock knock." Diane looked up to find Will standing there and she closed the file she was looking at and got up to put it into her drawer before walking around her desk and picked up a bottle of bourbon and two tumblers.

"How's the case going?" Diane asked as he walked into her office and sat down on the chair across from her couch where she retired to, putting her legs up and crossed them after she placed the two glasses down on, filling them both with the amber liquid before placing the bottle down.

"Good. I think we're gonna win."

"Think?"

"We are."

"Aren't you confident?" Diane said causing him to chuckle at her and she looked down at her drink in her hand.

"Diane?"

"Hmm?" Diane asked looking up at him.

"What is it?"

"That obvious?"

"Diane."

"Love hurts." Diane said before taking a sip of her drink, letting the liquid burn it's way down her throat as he watched her.

"Break-up?" Will asked and she shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"I'm not sure, we had an argument and I" she sighed before she continued " I don't know what to do now." Diane said finishing her drink and putting the glass down on the table.

"Strange, you always know what to do." Will said making her smile.

"Hey I got her to smile!"

Diane let out a small chuckle before talking "So what's new in your life?" Diane said and he laughed at her.

"Don't think we're changing the subject Diane, who is he?"

"Wouldn't you love to know." Diane teased and he shook his head smiling.

"Wait let me guess, that fella who served you and me with a subpoena sometime last year?"

"No, well I did date him, a couple of times."

"Did you sleep together?" Will asked and her eyes widened before she let out the laugh she was trying to keep in so she could give him a glare but failed to.

"What is it with men and sex?" Diane asked and it was his turn to laugh.

"Pretty soon there'll be a campaign where you can rate it." Diane said before filling up her glass as he laughed and took a sip before the room went quiet.

"You didn't answer."

"I don't have to."

"But we both know you did."

"Didn't."

"Hey I got it out of her." Will said raising his glass in a mock toast and took a sip of his drink and Diane smiled as she just shook her head.

"So enough of my life, what's happening in yours any lady you've been out charming, or should I say ladies." Diane asked and he sat back and sighed.

"Nope. But tell me more about your mystery man."

"Will–"

"Wait so this man you didn't sleep with was he your old flame that you and your new flame bumped into and then you had an argument because of it?" Will asked putting the pieces she told him together and she just sighed as she nodded her head.

"But he didn't have a reason to be angry since you didn't sleep with the fella you dated before him."

"I know. It was just awkward that maybe the person your dating slept with the person that was standing in front of you and they barely know them."

"He should be lucky he was the one your having the relationship with now." Will said trying to make her feel better even though it was the truth.

"You know if things don't work out I'm here, I'll be waiting." Will joked and she laughed.

"Nice try Prince Charming."

"We haven't celebrated properly after winning the case two weeks ago."

"We did but you abandoned me so I drank..." Diane trailed off causing him to look at her strangely before pushing.

"You drank?"

"I met an old friend, we drank, he left, I drank alone."

"We had the celebration party." Will said and finished his drink so he refilled it.

"How could I forget."

"Hey you promised me a dance on the plane at the next fundraiser or party the firm threw if I didn't talk on be way back from California." Will said and they both laughed as they recalled that day.

"I think I was still intoxicated from the vodka" Diane said both of them still laughing before she took another sip of the amber liquid.

"Let's go out and celebrate." Will said and she widened her eyes at him before looking at her watch. 9:15.

"Sure why not?" Diane said and they clinked their glasses before swallowing the remaining amounts of liquor in their glasses and stood up.

"I'll get my coat." Diane said walking out of his office and into her own and Will watched to make sure she was out of hearing reach when he picked up his phone and dialled.

"Anything?

 _"He's still in the same state and has been good on his parole so far."_

"Ok thanks keep me updated."

Will hung up just as Diane walked back into his office.

"So ready to celebrate?" Will asked walking towards her.

"Oh yes."

•••••

Two hours past and the two best friends were still sitting at the bar where they had had shots of bourbon, tequila and even Diane got him to try a vodka martini but in return he had her try one of his favourite cocktails.

"I-" Diane couldn't finish her sentence she was laughing so hard at a story Will had told her and he laughed with her.

"And the funniest part was... He said no!"

Diane threw her head back in laughter as Will put his head down on his arms which were lying on the counter top in front of them. The pair was half drunk but enjoying themselves.

"He didn't even know what we were talking about." Will squeezed in as he sat up and tried to catch his breath but the two cracked up laughing again.

"Oh, well." Diane said sighing and Will stayed sitting upright and Will made a gesture to the bar man for another round of tequila.

"I never liked tequila." Diane commented and Will took her glass.

"That's ok more for me." Will said and Diane swatted his arm before the two entered another fit of laughter.

"I don't think I've ever laughed this much in my entire life." Diane commented and took her tiny glass of tequila back before the two clinked their glasses together and shot them back their throats only to have Will spit out his drink as he coughed causing Diane to almost fall of the stool from the fright and laughter she got from him choking on the drink.

Patting his back yet still laughing at a now laughing Will Diane took out a tissue from her bag with her other hand and gave it to him and he wiped his pants and shirt with it and handed it back to her causing her to laugh at him again.

"I think you've had enough tequila tonight Will."

"You think?" Will said before laughing again and Diane leaned in resting her head in his shoulder as she laughed with him.

"I know actually." Diane said sitting up again and the two eventually stopped laughing.

"Oooh, times flies when you're having fun." Diane said looking down at her watch.

"Watch time is it?"

"Twenty-five to twelve."

"Talk about having a time machine."

Another fit of laughter began and the two finally called it a night after they realised it was almost two in the morning and they had work in a few hours.

After Diane waved a goodbye to Will who was kind enough to pay for the cab ride to her house and his own she unlocked the front door and walked in closing and locking it behind her, slightly losing her balance from the drink as she slipped of her black stilettos and took off her coat before turning on her light to find a single red rose of the floor with many red petals leading their way out towards her balcony.

"What in the world?..." Diane whispered as she followed the trail and slid the door to her apartments balcony open to find it dimly lit with her favourite French meal and red wine on her table.

Noticing a small piece of paper leaning on the bottle of wine she walked towards the table and picked it up.

 _I hope you feel the same Diane but I wanted to let you know that, I love you._

 _Goodnight._

Diane looked around at everything on the table and looked up at the sky before closing her eyes and sighed as she leaned back against the wall holding the note into her chest. After standing there for a few minutes listening to the traffic below Diane walked inside and closed her balcony door, turned off her lights and headed up to bed.

•••••

Thank you all for your reviews on chapter 15 at least I know a few people are reading my story so this chapter was for you, you know who you are girls. I have chapter 17 waiting to be published so if you want it you know what to do.


	17. Chapter 17

A week had past and Diane couldn't find the courage to talk to Kurt. But why should she give in when he's the reason it started?

Leaving out a sigh Diane sat back in her chair looking out her window and was disturbed by a knock on her door.

"Stephanie?"

"Miss Lockhart there's someone here to see you."

"I thought my three o'clock was canceled?"

"It was but it's someone else."

"What do you mean 'Someone'– Just send them in."

"Yes Miss Lockhart."

With that Stephanie walked out of her office and Diane watched as the small brunette closed her door and turned around walking past her desk to talk with the person who obviously wanted to see her. Diane's eyes widened in disbelief when she noticed the tall figure walk towards her office and opened her door.

"Hello Miss Lockhart. Nice to see you."

"Well Mr. Malcolm Overby it's very nice to see you too." Diane said standing up and the two walked towards each other.

"How are you?" Diane asked smiling.

"Very well thank you and yourself?"

"I'm..." Diane knew she wasn't alright. She was in love with a man and right now the man she was in love with who was also in love with her couldn't bear to talk or look at one another "fine thank you. So how is the firm going?"

"That's what I'm here about, well that partially." Diane sat down on her chair and Malcolm sat across from her before continuing "I'd like to offer you a place at my firm. You'd be senior partner like myself."

Diane stayed silent as she watched him smiling at her as he continued "you can bring your clients with you of course, we will change the name of the firm and, we will make an excellent team."

Diane thought over his offer before she finally spoke up.

"Well before I make up my mind I'll need to know what your other offer was."

"Oh yes well you see in offering you.. Me Diane."

"You're offering yourself to me?" Diane said before laughing at the absurdity of his 'offer'.

"If other words I'd like another chance with you." Malcolm said before taking out a document and handed it to her, taking a pen out of her stationary holder before placing them in front of her.

"Sign it Diane."

Diane briefly read over it and picked up the pen as she reached the end of the document and wrote a simple 'No Thank You'

"Here you go Malcolm. Now get out of my office." Diane said and she placed the pen back into the stationary holder as he shook his head smiling at her.

"Your firm is going down the drain Diane." Malcolm said standing up putting the document back into his coats inner pocket.

Diane let out a laugh as she stood up with him.

"We all know you're mistaking your firm as mine. Well I can promise you one thing Malcolm." Diane said walking around her desk and towards her door before opening it and looking back at him.

"This firm will never be yours."

Malcolm had enough and was ready to hit the roof so he just stormed out of her office catching the attention of David Lee, Will, his secretary Lilly who were standing outside Will's office and Stephanie who was sitting at her desk causing them all to look into Diane's office to find her walking towards Will.

"Have you got a minute?"

"Ugh," Will looked at David Lee and Lilly before looking back at Diane.

"Yeah hold on a minute Lilly when I get back see if you can reach Kalinda and David you and Julius–"

"Oh come on." David's sarcastic tone caused Diane to roll her eyes as she walked into her office with Will following her.

"You and Julius look over anything we could have misread or overlooked." Will finished and walked into Diane's office to find her leaning against her desk.

"Close the door."

Will did as she instructed and walked towards her.

"Malcolm Overby just offered me a place as a senior partner in his firm."

"He what?" Will said almost laughing at the fool for trying to persuade Diane into leaving their firm for one that was already in the toilet.

"I of course turned down the offer but I just wanted to let you know in case he started his revenge since we know the way he is, by getting information out of us on cases or if he just comes after us." Diane said and Will nodded his head.

"We just need to keep our eyes open and our ears listening." Will said and this time Diane shook her head.

"I've got to get back to work but I'll be cautious." Will said as he walked towards her door.

"Aren't you always?" Diane said causing him to chuckle as he walked out of her office as she sat back down into her chair and got back to work herself.

•••••

 _"I'd like another chance with you."_

Diane couldn't get Malcolm out of her head so she picked up the phone and dialled.

"Hi it's me."

 _"Diane?"_

"I know this sounds absurd but can we meet somewhere?"

 _"Sure where?"_

"My apartment."

 _"Your apartment? Are you sure?"_

"When can you get there?"

 _"About an hour."_

"Ok I'm just leaving the office."

 _"See you soon."_

"Bye."

Diane hung up and put on her coat before checking her watch.9:50.

Picking up her bag Diane picked up the files on her desk and placed them back into her drawer before turning off her office lights and closing the door behind her as she made her way towards Will's office.

"Calling it a night already?" Will asked and she smiled as she nodded at him.

"I'm surprised how early it is too believe me." Diane said before beginning to walk away.

"Goodnight." Will caught Diane's attention since she turned around and looked at him.

"Goodnight." Smiling Diane walked off towards the elevators and waited patiently for a few minutes for the doors to slide open so she got in and clicked the button to the first floor.

•••••

Three hours had past since the phone call yet no one turned up at her door so Diane called it a night. As she entered her bedroom and took off her dress she slid on one of her silk night dresses and got into bed. After finally getting comfortable Diane was disturbed by a knock on her door so she got out of bed and put on her matching silk night gown , tying it around her slender figure as she walked down the stairs and hall towards her door.

"I know I'm late but the roads were packed because the polls for the States Attorneys race, but I brought you something," taking the white orchards from his hand Diane smiled as she closed the door behind him when he walked in.

"So here we are,"

Diane followed him into her living room and put the orchards down on her armchair before walking over to him while he has his back to her.

As he turned around Diane pushed herself in close and kissed him as she placed her hands behind his neck and be placed his arms around her slender waist neither of them breaking lip contact.

•••••

Diane woke up to find herself wrapped in his arms and she snuggled up closer to him, if possible.

"Good morning." His voice was hoarse so she knew she had just woken him so she just watched him properly wake up.

"Good morning."

"This has been the best nights sleep I've gotten in the past few days."

"I agree."

"What made you... Call?"

"I let my heart decide."

"You know I love you don't you?"

"Mhmm." Diane said and he planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you too Kurt."


	18. Chapter 18

"Hey, you got a minute?" Will asked popping in Diane's door causing her to look up form her laptop.

"There's someone I want you to meet."

Diane nodded her head before standing up and followed Will out of her office.

"I called Elsbeth earlier this morning and she recommended him. Said he helped her out on a few cases so I called him in, he's a ballistic expert who may be able to help win the case."

"A few days ago you said you were going to win."

"That was a few days ago this is now."

Will answered back before opening the door and walking into his office.

"Kurt McVeigh this is Diane Lockhart."

Diane's eyes widened as she realised the man who as Will called him 'her mystery man' was standing right in front of him and he didn't suspect a thing.

"Hello." Diane managed to get out and she knew if she talked again she wouldn't be able to stop herself from smiling as she was already feeling giddy inside.

"Miss Lockhart." Kurt said offering her his hand and she took it knowing if she didn't Will would suspect something.

"So Mr. McVeigh you said you'd be able to determine why the gun backfired when it hit the ground is that correct?"

"I can prove if the gun was misfired or faulty when it hit the ground or if someone shot in the air and dropped the gun to the ground afterwards." Kurt answered and the minute Will began writing something down he glanced at Diane to find her looking at him.

Mouthing the words Diane silently offered "Lunch?"

Nodding his head vaguely Kurt looked back at Will when he heard him drop the pen.

"Diane can I speak with you for a minute?"

"Sure."

Diane walked out of the room followed by Will who closed the door behind him.

"Should we hire him?"

Diane let out a short sigh of relief and she nodded.

"He seems good enough, why not?" Diane asked smiling. He'll be in court and she can tease him all she likes when he's on the stand.

"Yeah do, hire him." Diane confirmed and the two walked back into the Will's office taking their seats.

As Kurt watched as Diane crossed her legs Will noticed and looked at Diane who was looking at her watch.

"So Mr. McVeigh if we were to hire you, what would we need to be acknowledged of?" Will asked and Kurt sat forward.

"If a client is guilty I don't testify."

"And if you believe a client is guilty and you're on the stand what happens?" Diane asked and he looked from Will to her.

"I'll excuse myself."

Diane began to chuckle and Kurt just watched her until Will asked another question.

"And how long will it take you to test evidence?"

"Well it depends on the amount of evidence there is and the type of gun."

As Will's phone rang he looked at Diane before talking again.

"Will you take that please Diane?"

"Sure." Diane said getting up and crossing the room to his desk which she leaned on as she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

 _"Is Will Gardner there?"_

"He's busy at moment maybe I can take a message?"

 _"Just let him know that Jeffery Spellman is in Chicago and not to mention this to Diane Lockhart."_

Diane stayed silent as she stared at the wall in front of her. _Jeffery Spellman_. The one name she never wanted to hear again. _Chicago_. The one state she never wanted him to be in. _Not to mention this to Diane_ _Lockhart_. Why keep something that could end up getting her killed from her?

 _"Is anybody there?"_

"I'll give him the message. Thank you." Diane hung up and placed the phone back on the receiver before taking her seat again.

"So Mr. McVeigh we'd like to hire you."

"Great. Give me a call when you need me to testify." Kurt said standing up and Diane remained seated as Will stood up after Kurt.

"We're going to court in five days so I'll need you then if that's alright?" Will asked and Kurt nodded.

"I'll need to know what type the gun was and everything about it for Wednesday to get my testimony ready for Friday."

"Well what time exactly on Wednesday?" Will asked again and Kurt shrugged.

"Doesn't matter just let me know in advance."

"Well I have a hearing Wednesday would you mind if Diane brought the information out to you Wednesday? If that's alright with you Diane?"

"I can clear my calendar for Wednesday." Diane said standing up and smiling as she looked at Will.

"Great. I owe you." Will said touching her arm and she nodded her head.

"I'll let you off this time." She had to. He was really doing her the favour.

"For once." Will said and Diane chuckled before walking out of his office with Kurt following her and he turned walking towards the elevators.

"Oh and Mr. McVeigh?" Diane said and he turned around to find her walking towards him.

"I may need directions to get to your farm if you don't mind?"

"No not at all."

"Clancy's."

"Got it." Kurt said watching her walk towards her office but looked back at him again before winking at him as she walked into her office so he walked towards the elevators and waited for the doors to slide open and got in as he heard the familiar clicking of heels getting closer.

"Hold it." Diane said almost running to get into the elevator and unintentionally bumped into Kurt as he stopped the doors from closing causing her to stumble backwards until he grabbed her arm balancing her.

"I'm sorry Miss Lockhart."

"No, no it's my fault, Shall we?" Diane asked and he let her arm go as they walked into the elevator and waited until the doors shut.

"Am I lucky or what?" Kurt asked as he stepped closer to her.

"I have you here in the elevator, at lunch and even in my lab on Wednesday."

"I'll forget you said that and start the conversation again. Hello." Diane said kissing him and he chuckled as she placed her hands on his shoulders with his around her waist.

"Is there a stop button for this elevator?" Kurt mumbled as he looked over her shoulder as she laughed.

"No."

"Ok we just need to listen for the ding."

"The ding." Diane repeated laughing but was cut off when he began to kiss her so she wrapped her arms around his neck neither of them listening for the 'ding' but broke apart when they heard the doors begin to slide open and a man walked in probably from one of the floors below. From then on the ride to the lobby was silent until all three passengers of the elevator exited and left the building.

•••••

"Will you teach me how to shoot?" Diane asked abruptly causing him to look up at her after she handed him his glass of bourbon.

"Can I ask why?"

"Since I'm against guns I've obviously never shot one and it might come in handy." Diane explained as she swirled the wine around in her glass before taking a sip and looking at him again.

"What do mean Diane?"

"I was just thinking that if we ever, went hunting I'd need to know how to shoot."

She lied. She didn't want to, especially to him but she didn't want him to worry about something she should only be worrying about. And for the love of god he wouldn't make her go hunting... Would he?

"I can teach you how to shoot Diane." Kurt answered and grabbed her handing gently pulling her down to sit with him on her couch and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she rested her head on his shoulder.

She felt safe with him. She felt like she was in a dream world and nothing could hurt them. Hurt her.

All thoughts on shooting guns and Jeffery Spellman had disappeared as he just held her close to him. She revelled in his warmth and she inhaled his scent. She knew in the morning all her worries would come back, all the fuss and stress from work, but right now all she cared about was him.

"When do you want to start learning?" He broke the silence but she didn't mind. She liked his voice.

"Whenever it's good for you."

"I can teach you Saturday," He suggested and she slightly nodded against his shoulder.

"Saturday's fine."

A few minutes of silence passed before he spoke again.

"Something's troubling you, I can tell."

"Hmm.." She just hummed against his shoulder so he turned his head towards hers and kissed her hair softly.

"You can tell me."

"I know." Diane raised her head and looked at him causing their eyes to lock.

"What is it?" Kurt softly asked and she opened her mouth to say something but the words failed so she thought of the one word that would make it sound reasonable.

"Work."

Sighing Diane was about to place her head back on his shoulder when he kissed her temple so she let the corner of her lips curl up and before she knew it he had both of his arms wrapped around her.

"I think somebody's ready for bed."

"Are you leaving?" Diane asked and sat up from his grasp.

"No, that is if you want me to."

"Not on your life." Diane lay back into his arms which wrapped around her again and he kissed her hair every few seconds until he began speaking.

"Have you woken up now?"

"I don't know."

"Come on let's go to bed." Kurt said and she got up with him doing the same and she walked around the house turning off her lights and making sure her doors were locked before joining Kurt at the stairs in which the two walked up and walked into her bedroom.

Diane emerged from her bathroom where she had removed her make up and put on her blue silk night gown and climbed into bed next to him before turning off the lamp on her bedside table and snuggled up next to him. After he wrapped his arms around her and they both got comfy, they both lay still, but not falling asleep.

"I love you." Diane whispered and kissed his cheek lightly thinking he was asleep so she nestled her head in the crook of his neck only to have him pull back and kiss her shortly but sweetly.

"I love you too."

Placing his head above hers again the two finally drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Just so we have one thing clear.. I don't know anything tbh about forensics or ballistics so I did my best to make sense.. Hope you enjoy!

•••••

Wednesday came and Diane walked into her office where she was greeted by Will.

"Hey you're going to McVeigh's right?"

"Yes I'm leaving in half an hour why?" Diane asked taking off her coat and he took it, placing it on the coat hanger by her door as she walked around her desk and took her seat.

"Him testifying is what can actually help us win,"

"I know, what time is your hearing at actually?"

"It was at eleven but it's been delayed until one."

"Abernathy?"

"Yup."

Diane laughed at her friend as he walked out of her office and she just started to put the file together that she would be showing Kurt.

•••••

"So you're saying that it was shot from the air, and that it was faulty?"

"What I'm saying is that the gun was faulty so the gun was shot from the air, it misfired, shooting your client."

"What about the gun manufacturer, I mean where he bought the gun couldn't that have something to do with it?"

"It's a new enough gun Diane it wasn't damaged on the outside but something inside the canal caused it to backfire."

"But if it's new why would it have backfired?"

"Usually it's when the bullet that was being shot was a dud or damaged would cause the gun to misfire."

"So the bullets were duds, but they couldn't be if they actually shot Will's client."

"Exactly."

"Meaning it wasn't Will's clients gun that he shot himself with, someone else shot him."

"So whoever Will is defending he was shot by someone else."

"Jonathan Stone."

"Who?"

"The man who is accusing him of stealing his gun and misfiring it when he actually shot Will's client instead."

"Yup."

"Thank you." Diane have him a quick kiss before walking out of the barn and dialling Will's number.

•••••

"May I take this your Honour?"

"Make it quick Mr. Gardner."

Will stood up and walked out of the room before answering.

 _"Good or bad."_

"Better than good."

 _"What is it?"_

"Jonathan Stone who is suing your client for allegedly stealing his gun,"

 _"Yes?"_

"He shot Walters himself. He was with him when his gun misfired so he played to that when he shot him."

 _"Have you the gun that was actually fired?"_

"I have Kalinda on it."

 _"Great I'll see you later."_

"Bye."

Hanging up Diane walked back into the barn and into the lab to find Kurt cleaning the gun he used to show her how the incident played out.

"Everything ok?"

"Everything is perfect. We have a winning case."

"I thought you're not on this case."

"I'm not, yes so Will has a winning case."

"Have you any cases coming up soon?"

"Yes I took a case earlier this morning that's why I was late. Why?"

"You haven't had any for the past few weeks and that's unusual for the _top litigator in Chicago_." He emphasised the last words.

"I think the criminals were on a break." Diane said and he chuckled as she continued.

"My clients accused of murdering his boss."

"Need help?"

"I might need help on it if we're struggling that is."

"Just let me know."

"I will."

"Ok then. Lunch?"

"If you're up to it."

"Come on." Kurt put the gun down and took her hand as he led her out of the lab and into the house to his kitchen where he had a few sandwiches made for them already.

"You're prepared." Diane said sitting down at the table and he placed their plates down on top of it with their glasses of water.

"If I'm not prepared what kind of ballistics expert am I?"

Taking a seat Kurt watched her check her phone before picking up a sandwich and taking a bite.

"These are wonderful."

She always complimented his food no matter what it was. It had become a habit to her.

"I'm glad you like them."

"Kurt, I know were going to tell Will about us after his case and if I need you for my case, will you still testify?"

"If your client is innocent."

"Kurt I know my client is innocent and if I need ballistics I'm hoping to hire you,"

"As long as I believe he's innocent."

"Thank you."

The two made small talk as they continued eating until Diane had to get back to the office to work on her new case.

"I'll see you tonight?" Kurt asked as they stood by the door and she smiled.

"Of course." She answered him back.

Parting with a kiss Diane walked to her car, got in and drove off back to the city.


	20. Chapter 20

Saturday morning arrived soon and Diane planned on making an early start. She was sitting in her kitchen behind her island flicking through a magazine in her blue skinny jeans, a white blouse and a pink jumper, not too informal for her day of course and a pair of black heeled ankle boots. She had her freshly made-from-scratch fruit salad and a raspberry yogurt in front of her, taking a few forks of fruit here and there and a few sips of yogurt as she silently read the different articles.

Flopping the magazine close, Diane finished her breakfast and cleared her table, calling Justice who happily followed her out to her car and Diane took off along the highway to Kurt's farm where she arrived after an hour of driving and listening to Justice panting, which used to drive her insane but she got used to it over time.

Diane pulled into Kurt's long, wide drive and stopped the car, a smile gracing her face when she saw him approaching her as she got out, closing the door once Justice was out behind her.

"Hi there." She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around him, his arm staying around her waist as they walked towards his house.

"Have you had breakfast?"

"I did." Diane walked into the house and Justice immediately bolted in between her legs towards another dog, Kurt's Labrador.

"And who's this handsome fella?" Diane bent down and began petting the bigger dogs ear as it enjoyed the attention.

"That's Bud, my five year old lab."

"Well, doesn't he have a handsome face? And where was he when I was last out here?" Diane placed a peck on the dogs nose before standing up and progressing into the kitchen and Kurt followed behind, still amused at her actions towards the dogs.

"In the barn, I didn't know if would like having a big dog in the house."

"You could have let him in the house, I wouldn't of minded." Diane shrugged, then looked at the table, "You made breakfast?" She asked smiling although she already had her own.

"I thought you mightn't of had any so I just made something small." He shrugged and Diane walked towards him as he leaned against the counter by the fridge, and placed a gentle kiss on his lips as a sign of her gratitude for just thinking of her.

"I have a few guns set up in the barn for when you're ready."

"I'm ready when you are." Diane shrugged, his hand finding its way to her hip again.

"How about now? We can get it done now and spend the rest of the afternoon just relaxing."

"I like that thought."

"Okay then, let's go shoot a few rounds."

Kurt guided her out his back door and they two headed off towards the barn.

•••••

"I thought we were only using hand guns?"

"We are. But you can always try the shotgun." He shrugged as she watched him clean it.

"Me, shoot a shotgun?" Diane asked, rather thinking she was going insane. Imagine if her daddy could see her now, smitten by a republican cowboy who had every gun known to man and supported Sarah Palin.

"You wanna fire it?"

"Well, I was a pretty good shot."

"Fire it." He stopped cleaning the gun and walked towards her with it, Diane placing the smaller gun down.

"Place it against your shoulder, place your finger on the trigger.." Kurt settled behind her, his arms trapping her between him and the gun as he helped her position it, "..and shoot."

Diane's body jerked back against Kurt's as she shot, a laugh emerging from her lips as she took in her target score.

"Almost at ten, I thought I was good." Kurt took the gun from her hands as she willingly let it go and she followed him until he placed the guns back into their position, after cleaning them one by one after teaching her the basic rules and about her how to shoot certain guns.

"So now, Ms. Lockhart, you know how to shoot."

"And if, well let's say, I wake up one morning and there's someone in my house trying to kill me, the gun is in my drawer, I pull it out and I'm about to take aim, where do I shoot to injure rather than kill?" The inquiry made Kurt suspicious but he kept it to himself knowing if she wanted to talk she tell him what was going on.

"You don't shoot to injure, Diane, you shoot to kill. If you go hunting for deer and you just want to injure it rather than kill it, what's the point of hunting at all."

Diane just nodded, advertise her eyes from his.

"Is there something I should know?"

"No, everything is great." Diane smiled assuringly, Kurt noticing her blue eyes cloudier than usual.

"Are you sure?"

"Cross my heart." Diane crossed her fingers across her heart and he finished cleaning the shotgun and they headed back up to the house, the two taking their time as they strolled along the yard, happily chatting in deep conversation.

"So now that we have spent almost three hours shooting, how about some lunch?" Kurt suggested and closed the back door after him.

"That's sounds like a great idea." Diane walked further into the kitchen, slipping off her pink hoodie and dropping it onto one of the chairs, clutching her stomach as she turned towards him, "Does shooting always make you this hungry?"

"Sometimes, depends on what you're doing." He laughed as she pouted.

"Well, we shot, ten, I'm guessing, but around ten different guns– not to mention the shot gun." Diane took a seat, searching for something in her jeans and hoodies pockets.

"Twelve including the shotgun."

"See, I was one off." Diane shrugged her shoulders enthusiastically, a smile spreading across her face as Kurt began making them something to eat.

"I'll be back in a second, I left my phone in the car."

"Okay."

Diane walked out of the kitchen and Kurt could hear her heels fading as they thumped along the wooden floor and the door opened and closed, and Kurt turned on the radio as he continued with the food, listening to Diane open and close the door again, this time taking her time walking towards the kitchen.

"Kurt." Diane nervously called his name and when he turned around he found that she had an arm wrapped around her neck and in another a gun to her head.

"Mr. McVeigh, I heard so much about you." Diane cringed at the voice that came from behind her and thought of ways she could injure Jeffery enough for her and Kurt to get away.

"I bet Ms. Lockhart hasn't said much about me to you, though. Tsk, what a shame, you cannot have a healthy relationship if you lie to somebody, Diane."

Diane pulled her head away when he moved his face towards her hair and as Kurt took a step forward, Spellman pointed the gun at him.

"Kurt, stop." Diane told him and Kurt's eyes flickered between hers and the gun aimed at him.

"How did you manage to hook up with a bum like this guy?"

Diane just gritted her teeth and fought to get out of his grip, ignoring the things Spellman was saying as she tried to remember happy memories such as her and Will dancing when they won the firm over Bond, when she and Kurt met, anything happy but the situation at hand now, that was until she felt herself being pushed away when Kurt collided with Spellman and sent Diane flying, frantically watching a disarmed Kurt go up against a very dangerous and armed convict.

The two men fought on their knees, a very violent man up against a very stoic man who Diane never saw this side of, his fist colliding with the other mans jaw and vice versa.

And then a shot rang out.

And Diane horrifyingly watched, leaving out a terrifying scream as Kurt collapsed forward onto his chest.

•••••

 **Now don't judge a book by the covers just yet, the next chapter will explain. Sorry for such a short chapter and for such a (very) long hiatus but I'm back and ready to write! I also can't believe I've reached 40 reviews on this story and to the girls & lads who are always reviewing, thank you so much! Every review: positive or negative means a lot as it helps me with my future writing and fics. Looking forward to your reviews and next chapter should be up next week. Hope you enjoy it. **


End file.
